Various distinct film processing resources are used to process motion picture films. For example, the developed film may be scanned to generate digital images that may be stored upon scanning or after processing. Processing the digital images may include eliminating defects appearing in the digital images. The film may undergo additional processing to create a color map. After processing, the digital images may be output to a film printer or digital media for viewing by consumers.